is there such a thing as a perfect love?
by The Great Exterminator
Summary: renji and ichigo had been going out for nearly 5 years now. they were really happy untill a certain blue haired nuicence appears at school and decides to cause trouble for them. (It's better than it sounds. sorry i suck at summaries.) this is my first fanfic so please leave a review. rated M for swearing and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fanfic. so please, dont hate.

**CHAPTER 1**

**RENJI'S POV**

I had been planning this for over 5 months now. In just a few days it would be my 5 year anniversary with the love of my life, Ichigo Kurosaki. It all started when I came across a necklace I thought Ichigo would love.

**5 MONTHS AGO**

As I finished my weekly shopping spree with my friends, Rukia and Byakuya Kuchki, I spotted a beautiful shining object. I called Rukia and Byakuya over so I could show them. "Aww, that's so cute Renji," Rukia yelled in excitement, causing everyone in the store to look at them. I looked over at Byakuya for his opinion, but received his usual cold hearted frown. "I think it's a wonderful idea," Byakuya said as he pulled a slight smile, which shocked both me and Rukia as it was extremely rare. As we snapped out of their state of shock, Rukia looked down at the price tag. "SHIT! $800. Renji, how the hell are you going to afford this?" Rukia exclaimed. I looked over to her. I smiled and said "No price is too big for the love of my life. But, I am a little short right now." I chuckled awkwardly and looked towards my friends. They instantly knew what I wanted. Rukia sighed and shoved 2 one hundred dollar notes into my chest. "Here ya cheapskate," She moaned. "I'll pay you back, I promise," I said with a happy look on my face. I counted the money I had in my wallet, plus the money Rukia had given me. I frowned when I noticed I was still $200 short. I looked over at Byakuya with big puppy dog eyes. Byakuya rolled his eyes and handed me the last $200 he needed. I pulled Rukia and Byakuya over to me and held them in a big hug. "Thank you guys, this means a lot to me," I said as a giant grin appeared on my face.

**PRESENT DAY**

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock, signaling that it was the start of my final year of high school. I brushed away a few strands of bright red hair that had fallen onto my face. I smiled as the thought of seeing Ichigo in his school uniform filled my mind. I rushed to get ready for school. I had set my alarm half an hour earlier than i usually had for the last 4 years of high school, because I was planning to pick up Ichigo at his house so we could walk to school together. Most people had gotten used to the idea of a gay couple at the school, but we still got shit from a few closed-minded people. I smiled to myself as he thought of Ichigo's smile as I approached his house. As I knocked on the door, I could hear heavy footsteps approaching me. The door swung open and I was greeted by the slightly creepy grin of Isshin Kurosaki. "RENJI!" he exclaimed "It's good to see you. How have you been?" "Good thank you Mr. Kurosaki," I said, slightly shocked at the loud greeting he received. "I've told you time and time again Renji, call me Isshin. You've been with my son for so long now, you're practically family," I felt a smile come across my face. "Thanks Mr. Kuro…," I stopped myself after what Isshin said. "Um. Thanks Isshin" I said feeling a bit awkward. Isshin grinned wildly and hugged me tightly. As Isshin put me down, I spotted Ichigo coming down stairs. Ichigo looked over at the door and saw his father standing in front of the door. He spotted a bunch of flaming red hair, and he instantly knew who it was. "RENJI!" he shouted as he ran towards the door. Ichigo's father knew exactly what was going to happen, so he moved out of the way. Ichigo jumped into my arms and planted a small kiss on my lips. "It's so good to see you Renji" Ichigo said excitedly, "But, what are you doing here this early. I was planning on seeing you at school." "I wanted to walk with you to school today. I thought it would be a nice surprise. I haven't seen you in a while" I said softly. "Renji, it's only been two days" Ichigo chuckled. "But still, I think it's cute. We haven't walked to school together in a while" I grinned as I followed Ichigo inside of his house. "Give me a few minutes to finish getting ready" Ichigo said slightly seductively. I loved the way he did that.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

As Renji walked me to school, I started to think about our upcoming anniversary. I had no idea what to get Renji, so I decided to make something. I knew that Renji would have gone to any length to make Ichigo happy, but I was never able to do something huge for Renji. This was because my family didn't have a lot of money. We always had enough to get by thanks to his dad's clinic, but never had enough to get anything fancy. Renji always told me that it didn't matter, but I wanted to make Renji feel special for once. "Watcha thinking about Ichi?" Renji asked. I tried to avoid the question by asking another question. "Do you remember when we first met?" We both went into deep thought for a few minutes.

**5 YEARS AGO**

I was running down the corridor, stressing myself out about being late for my first class of high school. As I sped down the hall, I crashed into someone walking down the hall. Books flew in all directions. As I got up from the floor, I saw one of the most beautiful sights I had ever laid my eyes on. The man I crashed into got up from the floor and held out a hand to me. "Need a hand there?" The stranger asked. I shook myself out of my state and grabbed the hand stretched out in front of me. "The names Renji. Renji Abarai." He said with a big smile on his face. "Ichigo Kurosaki" I said. Renji walked over to me and rubbed his finger across my forehead. "You're bleeding," Renji said comfortingly. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office." "Thanks but no thanks," I said. "I'm fine." "Don't be stubborn, Ichigo." Renji said. I was shocked that someone that I had only just met would care so much. "Ok, let's go." I reluctantly agreed. As we walked down the hall, Renji turned to me and said in a seductive voice, "You look kinda cute, even with the cut on your forehead." I bushed a bit. I turned to Renji and thanked him. We had been friends ever since then and two weeks later we started dating. It took time for everyone got used to having a gay couple in the school, but eventually people embraced it. And ever since then Renji and I couldn't have been happier. We had our arguments over silly things like any other couple, but we always got over them.

**PRESENT DAY**

**RENJI'S POV**

I looked over to Ichigo, looked straight into his eyes and placed his hand on Ichigo's cheek. "Of course I do Ichi," I said passionately. "How could I ever forget it. It was the day I fell in love with you. That is the one day I will remember for the rest of my life." I kissed Ichigo softly on the lips. "I fucking love you Ichigo Kurosaki." I said. Ichigo laughed, pulled his lover into a tight embrace and said, "I fucking love you too Renji Abarai." We kissed once again before continuing our walk to school

Thanks for reading. i will post the next chapter if i get enough reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**RENJI'S POV**

As we walked through the school gates, I saw our group of friends waiting for us in the courtyard. Since Ichigo and I got together, Our groups of friends merged into one big group. Orihime Inoue and Uruyu Ishida had come from Ichigo's side while Byakuya and Rukia came from mine. Byakuya, Rukia and I had transferred here at the start of our high school years from a place called Seirete. Ichigo, Orihime and Uruyu however, had lived in Karakura Town all their life. Ichigo and I walked over to join the group. "Take a look at the lovebirds, walking around holding hands" Uruyu said mockingly. Ichigo and I both looked down at our hands. We didn't even realize we they were holding hands. It had become like instinct to us. I looked over at Ichigo, and kissed him firmly on the lips. Orihime being a yaoi fangirl screamed and almost fainted from excitement. Rukia laughed at her and the group got into their usual conversation of mostly random gossip, news and total nonsense. Ichigo and I were in the same home group, so we got to spend a lot of the day together. I was happy when I was with Ichigo in classes. Mainly because I thought Ichigo looked hot when he was concentrating on his work. The day was like any other school day. I sat next to or was partners with Ichigo in every class they had together: Math with Urahara-San, Science with Matsumoto-San (who most guys drooled over because of her abnormally large breasts, which also didn't help as she was always very excited and liked to jump a lot), Sport with Aizen-San, Art with Shihouin-San and English with Ichimaru-San. Any class I didn't have with Ichigo was a bore. Eventually the day was over, and I found myself walking with Ichigo once again. We walked to ichigo's house and we said our usual goodbye. I kissed Ichigo goodbye, but while I was about to walk off Ichigo got my attention and asked, "Will you be picking me up again tomorrow morning?" "Anything for my little strawberry hehe" Ichigo blushed at what I said. I knew that Ichigo hated it when people called him strawberry. The only person he would ever let call him that was I. As I turned to walk away he heard Ichigo yell out, "Love you Pineapple." I chuckled to myself and yelled back "Love you too Strawberry." I found myself smiling as I walked back to my house. I had to get Ichigo's anniversary presents ready. I had the necklace ready and wrapped, hidden away in my cupboard just in case Ichigo decided to surprise me by coming to my house. My parents worked for the government, so they were hardly ever home. But I was old enough to take care of myself, so I was sent a five thousand dollar weekly allowance. Which meant I always had a fair bit of extra money for myself. I knew that Ichigo loved P!nk, so i had saved all last year to have her perform a private concert for their group of friends. But it was mainly for Ichigo as I had something special planned during his favourite song. I hadn't expected much from Ichigo, as I knew their family didn't have a lot of money. But I didn't care. As long as I knew Ichigo loved me, it was all I would ever need. But I still loved to go all out to impress Ichigo. That was my way of showing my love to Ichigo. The rest of the week went by in a flash: Going to classes, hanging out with friends and basically just chilling out and relaxing with Ichigo. Friday night, I received a text message from Ichigo. "hey babe. Wanna c u. can I cum round?" I replied, "Sure babe. C u soon ;)" I quickly made sure that none of my anniversary presents for Ichigo were lying around. As I finished cleaning my room I heard my front door bell ring. I rushed down to let Ichigo in. "Hey Ichi," I said kissing Ichigo. "Hey Ren" Ichigo said.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"whats up Ichigo?" "not much Renji. I just thought that because it was Friday we could hang out." I said. "and maybe I could, you know, stay over?" I was looking at Renji in a seductive way and Renji knew exactly what i meant. Renji laughed in a cheeky way, matched my seductive look and replied, "of course my cute little strawberry. I'd love for you to stay the night with me." He winked at me and I had a wild blush come over my face. Renji told me to come inside. we walked over to the couch and Renji turned on the tv. We cuddled up to each other while we watched tv, As I laid in Renji's arms, I undid the hair tie holding his gravity defying hair in place, and watched it fall down behind renji's head. "I love the way your hair looks when its down Renji" I said seductively. Renji's face turned a shade of red which was almost like the colour of his hair. I chuckled as I kissed Renji passionately on the lips. I adjusted myself so that I was lying side by side next to Renji. As we continued the kiss, I licked Renji's bottom lip asking for access. Renji opened his mouth to the kiss as our tongues explored each others mouths. Both Renji and I could feel a bulge in our pants. "Should we continue this in the bedroom?" asked Renji. "Fuck yeah!" I said.

**35 MINUTES LATER**

I felt Renji flop down on top of me. We were both panting, trying to catch our breath. "Wow" I managed to get out in between breaths. "Love you too Ichigo" Renji said before falling asleep, holding me tightly in his arms. We spent the rest of the night sleeping peacefully together.

** THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up to a few beams of light through the window hitting my face. I felt Renji snuggled up behind me. Whenever Renji held me like that, I felt safe. I felt as if nothing could ever hurt me, not while Renji was around anyway. I was about to fall back asleep when Renji woke up behind me. I felt Renji move up closer and wrap his arms around my waist. "Mornin' Ichi," Renji said in a sleepy voice. "Morning Renji," I replied. I rolled over so he could face Renji, being careful not to remove myself from his arms. As it was a Saturday, we didn't have to get up for a while. So we stayed like this for the next hour, holding each other in a warm embrace. we both loved every minute of it. But it had to end because I had to go finish Renji's anniversary present. As I couldn't buy anything special for Renji, I decided to make my own gift for him. I was sad that I had to go, but I got up, said my usual goodbye to Renji (a hug and a small kiss on the lips) and left for my own house. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a message from Renji. "Will I see you again today ichi?" the message read. I replied saying, "if you're lucky" a few minutes later, another message came through to my phone. "Love you Ichigo" I replied saying, "love you too Renji". As I walked home, I couldn't help but let a big grin appear on my face. But it soon disappeared as I realised that our anniversary was in 3 days. I rushed home as fast as I could to continue with my present for Renji.


	3. Chapter 3

**RENJI'S POV**

I finally got up out of bed about 2 hours after Ichigo had left. I had called P!nk's agent to make sure that she knew where to go and when they needed her. I rushed about getting everything planned perfectly. I loved to show off, so he always made sure his presents were over the top. I wanted to make sure that Ichigo always felt loved, no matter what he was going through. It was basically my way of thanking Ichigo for what he had done. I used to be a cold-hearted bastard as I liked to call myself. I didn't show any emotion or feel anything until I met Ichigo. But ever since the day when Ichigo asked me out, I started slowly opening up to everyone. I was grateful to Ichigo for that, and I always tried to show it. I smiled as he thought of the last 4 years that we had spent together.

**SATURDAY EVENING**

I was relaxing on my couch, checking Facebook on my phone. It was the usual nonsense people posted. I started to wonder why I even used it anymore. I was about to turn off my phone when a message came through from Ichigo. "hey ren. Wanna go see a movie?" I smiled and replied "yeah sure. What movie did you have in mind?" a few minutes passed before another message came through. "I'll let you pick this time. Meet u at ur place in a few minutes" I smiled once again as I went to put some clean clothes on. I had just finished getting dressed when I heard someone at the door. I couldn't see a face, as it was blocked by a bunch of flowers in front of it. But when I saw a bunch of flaming orange hair, I knew exactly who it was. "Happy Anniversary Renji." Ichigo said in an excited tone. I was confused by what Ichigo said. "Ichi, our anniversary isn't for another 3 days." Ichigo laughed at me. "I know silly, I just thought I'd give it to you early. I didn't think I'd be able to find flowers like these again." Ichigo said in a loving tone. I looked down at the flowers and blushed. The flowers were the exact same shade of red that my hair was. I looked into Ichigo's eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you Ichigo" I whispered in a loving way.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

**5 MINUTES AGO**

As I walked round to renji's house, I started to think about their upcoming anniversary. I was worried that Renji would be upset if I only gave him a painting. Even though I had worked hard to create it without Renji knowing, I still felt that Renji would feel sad that I didn't get him a ring or something. I thought back to when I first thought of the idea to paint a picture of me and Renji.

**5 MONTHS AGO: THE SCHOOL ART ROOM**

I walked down to the art room, which was a small building that was separate from the main school building. It was after school hours so I thought that no one would still be in the art room. He walked up to the door and knocked. "Come in" I heard Shihouin-San call. "Ah, Ichigo. What brings you to my classroom after school. Most students would be rushing to get out of here as soon as the bell rings." I chuckled lightly at that comment. "Yeah, I know that Shihouin-San. But…" "Please, call me Yoruichi. Most of the other students do." Yoruichi interrupted. "um. Ok?" I said a bit awkwardly. "Yoruichi you know Renji, right?" "well of course I do. It's kind of hard not to notice him with that bright red hair of his." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah I know. But that's one of the reasons I love him." I said, scratching the back of my neck. "Wait, wait. You guys… are a couple?!" My face turned a bright shade of red. "yeah. The whole school knows. How didn't you know?" I said with a hint of confusion in his voice. "I don't listen to school gossip. So anyway, what did you come here for?" Yoruichi asked. "well, in 5 months it will be our 5 year anniversary. And I wanted to do something special for him." I said. Yoruichi looked confused and asked, "And what does this have to do with me?" "Well I wanted to paint a portrait of him and me, kissing under a sunset. So I was wondering if I was able to have 30 minutes after school, once a week, to paint this portrait for him." The room was silent for a while. After an awkward silence, Yoruichi got up out of her seat, walked over to me and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That is one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard." Yoruichi said caringly. "of course you can. But it will have to be supervised." "Thanks Shihouin-San. It means a lot to me" I said. "No problem. Now hurry home. I have a lot of work to do." Yoruichi said.

**PRESENT DAY**

I was getting close to renji's house. I saw a bunch of flaming red flowers in a garden on the side of the path, matching the colour of Renji's hair. I walked over and picked them from the ground and gathered them in a bunch. I smiled at the flowers and continued to renji's house, wondering what movie Renji had picked.

**RENJI'S POV**

Once Ichigo had arrived at my house, we headed to the movie theatre. I had picked a horror movie for us to go see, as I knew Ichigo got scared while watching them. I was hoping that Ichigo would cuddle up to me if he got scared. During the movie I looked over at Ichigo. He was shaking slightly. I reached out and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Are you ok Ichigo?" I asked, assuring him that everything was ok. "y.. yeah. I'm f... fine thanks Renji." Ichigo said pulling a fake smile, trying to show me that he wasn't scared. I could tell he was faking because Ichigo was shaking a little more than he was before. We turned back to watch the movie. A few minutes passed and my plan had worked. Ichigo had moved as close as possible to me. I put his arm around Ichigo, held him tight and said "we can leave if you want to. I don't mind." "Thanks Renji." Ichigo said with a slight shake in his voice. I still had my arm wrapped around Ichigo as we left the movie theatre. "You're so cute when you're scared, you know that?" I said as he planted a kiss on Ichigo's lips. "S… shut up r… Renji…" Ichigo said grumpily. I grabbed Ichigo's hand, kissed him on the cheek and walked him back to my house. Ichigo had decided to stay at my house again. As we walked through the front door Ichigo started to walk upstairs. "I'm going to take a shower Ren." he called. I felt a devilish grin come over my face as I thought of a way to give Ichigo a nice surprise. I waited downstairs, listening out for the sound of the shower being switched on. My grin turned wilder as I headed upstairs into the bathroom. I opened the door as quietly as I could, then took my clothes off. I heard Ichigo humming as he washed his hair. It turned me on a little bit. I entered the shower and came up behind ichigo. I realised that I had accidentily scared Ichigo when I received a hard punch to my face from Ichigo. Within seconds I was out cold.

**ICHIGO'S POV: 2 minutes ago**

"I'm going to take a shower Ren." I called out. I walked upstairs to the bathroom. I turned on the water before taking my clothes off. I hissed as I first entered the shower because of the hot water, but soon got used to it. As I washed my hair, I started to hum one of my favourite songs. I had my eyes closed while I was washing my hair, so I couldn't see someone coming up behind me. As soon as I felt a pair of hands on my waist, I freaked out. I spun around and punched the unknown person in the face. I rubbed and opened my eyes to see an unconscious Renji lying on the floor. "Oh my god, Renji!" I yelled. I jumped out of the shower to see if Renji was ok. "Renji, wake up! Please Renji, wake up! Wake up!" I checked where he had been hit. He seemed ok, although a bruise was already appearing on his face. I dragged Renji's naked body to his bedroom, and put him under the covers.

**25 MINUTES LATER**

As Renji woke up I ran over to him from the other side of the room. "Oh my god! Renji I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I yelled straight into Renji's face. "It's ok Ichi. I'm fine." Renji said assuringly. I brought my voice down to a seductive tone. "What were you dreaming about?" I asked as I pointed to a bulge poking up from the blanket. "I hope it was me" I winked at Renji, who was blushing violently. "Might have been." Renji said in a tone that matched my own. Renji called me over to the bed. "Come on" I said while yawning. "Lets go to sleep" I hopped under the covers, cuddled up next to Renji and started to fall asleep. Renji planted a kiss on my shoulder. "Love you Ichi." He said. "Love you too Renji" I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE ANNIVERSARY**

**RENJI'S POV**

It was the day of our 5 year anniversary, and I was very excited to see Ichigo. I grabbed the jewellery box I had hidden in the cupboard, and grabbed the necklace I had picked out for Ichigo. It was a sparkling pendant in the shape of a strawberry and it had a few diamonds in it made to look like seeds. It sparkled in his face, and I knew that Ichigo would love it. I grabbed my phone and rang Uruyu who was in the school hall, preparing for P!nk to sing to us. "Hey Uruyu, is she ready?" I asked. "Almost, stall Ichigo for about an hour. I'll send you a message when she is ready." "Ok. Thanks Uruyu." Just as I had hung up the phone, Ichigo knocked on the door. He ran in with something huge behind his back. "What the hell is that?" I yelled in a surprised way. "move back inside Renji, and I'll show you." I walked back inside and closed my eyes. I heard a loud thump and Ichigo moving something against the wall. "you can open your eyes now Renji," Ichigo said quietly. I opened my eyes slowly, wondering what Ichigo had brought. It was a painting of Ichigo and I, kissing under a sunset. I was crying tears of happiness after I saw the painting. I ran straight over to Ichigo, wrapped my hands around his neck, kissed him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Ichigo. I love you so much." Ichigo just laughed. He kissed me back and said, "I love you too. Now stop crying, it doesn't suit you." I stopped crying and wiped the tears from my face. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklase, but kept it hidden in my hand so Ichigo couldn't see it. "Close your eyes Ichi." I said. He closed them, then I put the necklase around his neck. "Ok Ichi, you can open your eyes now." He opened his eyes and looked down at his neck. His mouth opened slightly, indicating that he wanted to speak, but couldn't. Ichigo held me tight and kissed my lips, we stayed like this for a minute or so. "thank you Renji." He said softly. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was from Uruyu. "good to go Renji!" it read. "come on ichi, that isn't your only surprise." Ichigo looked surprised as they ran down to the school.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Renji was leading me down to the school, saying that he had one more surprise for me. Once we reached the school, Orihime and Rukia were waiting by the hall door. "put this on Ichigo!" Orihime said, looking more excited than usual. She handed me a blindfold. I reluctantly agreed and wrapped it over my eyes. They led me into the hall and sat me down on a chair. Some music started and instantly I recognised it. It was _True Love_ by P!nk. only Renji knew that it was my favourite song, so I wondered why it was playing. Right before the words started, Orihime pulled my blindfold off. I couldn't believe my eyes. Renji was on stage, standing next to P!nk.

_Sometimes I hate every_

_Single, stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I want to slap you in your whole face_

Renji was singing the song as a duet with P!nk. I was nearly in tears from the sight.

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons now_

_I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I want to hug you_

_I want to wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole, but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here_

_Or where could I go_

_You're the only love ive ever known_

_But I hate you_

_I really hate you_

_So much I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you._

They continued singing the rest of the song together as I just sat in my chair, not believing that this was happening. Once the song ended I ran up on stage and kissed Renji with enough force that he nearly fell over. "Oh my god Renji, how were you ever able to do this!" Renji pulled a cheeky grin at me and said "a man has his secrets." He started laughing and hugged me tight. "I love you Ichigo" I smiled at him and said "I love you too Renji."

**3 HOURS LATER**

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"I swear to god Renji, I don't deserve you." I said to Renji. He smiled as we entered his house. "Of course you do Ichi. I love you." Renji said. We kissed passionately and moved to the couch. We made out for about 5 minutes. They both got a feeling of déjà vu as they both felt each other's bulges poking against them. "Bedroom?" Renji asked me. "How about the shower?" I said to him. "Ok, just don't punch me in the face this time Ichigo." we both laughed as we walked upstairs

**30 MINUTES LATER**

As we finished up in the shower, I felt relaxed. And I bet Renji did to. We both headed to renji's bedroom and cuddled up under the blanket, leaving our clothes in the bathroom, so we were completely naked under the bed. I loved sleeping with Renji. He always made his hair fall onto my chest as we fell asleep. He was so warm, it was like sleeping with a giant, cuddly teddy bear. He always rubbed his fingers softly across my chest. It felt good when he did that. It always felt nice when I was with Renji. He made me feel… special. Like nothing else mattered to him. I loved him, more than anything else in the world. As I was about to fall asleep in Renji's arms, I felt him kiss my neck. "I love you Ichigo. With all my heart." I smiled and replied "I love you too Renji."

**1 WEEK LATER**

After the anneversery, not much happened. The school week went by normally, Renji and I hung out all weekend and really, nothing else happened. On Monday the same morning routine happened: wake up, shower, breakfast and then wait for Renji before we walk to school. As we sat down for home group however, the teacher had an announcement. "class, we have a new student starting today. His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." A man with bright blue hair strutted into the classroom. "Grimmjow, you can take a seat over there next to Renji. He's the one with the bright red hair." Renji grabbed my hand. He was shaking. "Renji?" I asked, slightly worried. "Are you ok?" "I'll tell you later." He said. I held his hand until recess. As the bell rang, I raced outside, still grasping Renji's hand. "whats wrong Renji?" I asked. "you know that new student, Grimmjow?" Renji said to me, his voice shaking as he spoke. "Yeah, what about him?" I said. "I knew him before I moved here. He caused shit for a lot of people, especially me. Im worried he will try to turn you against me." He looked away from me at that moment. I could see tears rolling down his face. "Renji… I would never, ever let that happen. I love you with all my heart," tears started to form in my eyes after seeing Renji cry. He turned to look at me again. The next thing I knew he jumped into my lap, wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. This turned into a make-out session which lasted about 10 minutes. We didn't have to worry about anyone bothering us because no one else knew about where we were. It was a hidden area behind a set of trees, which was the perfect place for something like this. After we had been doing this for a while, I had to pull away from the kiss. " Renji, this is getting to hot. We have to stop." I said to Renji. He had a sad look on his face. "don't worry, we'll continue this later after school." Renji's frown quickly turned into a grin after he heard that.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**ICHIGO'S POV**

The rest of the school day went by In a flash, until science came along. "Alright class, today we will be doing something different," Matsumoto-San called out. "Just for today we will be swapping partners!" As usual, Matsumoto-San got over excited and started jumping up and down. Renji and I just laughed as we looked at all of the drooling guys around the class. The only ones who didn't care were me and Renji, but then I caught a glance of the new kid, Grimmjow.

I could see him staring at me and Renji in the corner of my eye. _What happened with him and Renji that could have him _in_ tears…" _i thought to myself. "now, everyone get up and find your new partner!" she called. I kissed Renji goodbye and went to find a new partner. Uruyu was the only other person in the class that I knew, but he went over to Renji before I could get to him.

I looked around before I was tapped unexpectedly on the shoulder. "Hey. Ichigo, isn't it?" I heard the voice say. I turned around to see Grimmjow smiling in my face. "You seem nice enough, wanna be partners?" _I know Renji doesn't like him, but theres no one else. Plus I don't even know the guy, I might as well give him a chance. _"Sure, why not." I said quietly. He led me to where he was sitting.

I looked over at Renji. He was staring at me, with a strong look of worry in his eyes. I used my hands to signal to him to take out his phone. I quickly typed out a text message before miss Matsumoto could see. "im sorry ren… but its just for 1 lesson. I swear il make it up to you. I love you 3" I looked over at him.

He read the text message and sent one back quickly. A few seconds later, my phone vibrated in my pocket. " its fine. Just don't let him try anything. I love you too ichi. Walk with me to my house after school?" I replied as quick as I could before we started work. "come round to mine for once. Dad really likes you and im sure he'd be fine with you staying round tonight. It would mean a lot to me ren…" I looked over at Renji again.

He looked at me and smiled. He nodded indicating that he would. He mouthed something that looked like he was saying "love you" but I couldn't really tell. To be sure I mouthed "love you too" back, just to be sure. He smiled and turned back to Uruyu before we started work.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Renji and I said goodbye to our friends and walked to my house. "How was Grimmjow?" Renji asked. "Did he try anything?" I looked him in the eyes, kissed him and said "Renji, I can handle myself. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that." I kissed him again and he blushed.

"God Renji, 5 years and you still blush when I kiss you," I said as I smiled at him. This made his blush deepen. "I love you Ichigo. More than anything." He said to me, still blushing wildly. "Love you too Renji." We kissed once more before we got to my house.

**RENJI'S POV**

As we walked into Ichigo's house, Ichigo called out, "HEY! ANYONE HOME?" I followed him inside as he looked around for his father and sisters. I put my bag down next to the door when I saw a not from Isshin on the table. "ICHIGO!" I yelled before handing him the note. "Looks like we have the house to ourselves for the week," Ichigo said with a cheeky grin on his face.

He walked over and started a passionate kiss. This went on for a few minutes before I moved us over to the couch. Ichigo broke the kiss for a few seconds before he dived back into it. After a while we headed up to the bathroom. Ichigo took off his clothes as he entered the shower. "Mmm, nice." I purred. "Shut up Renji" Ichigo said with a bit of anger in his voice. I loved when he did that.

I took off my clothes and entered the shower with Ichigo. as soon as I got in, Ichigo wrapped his arms around me and pushed me up against the wall. We started to make out under the water. As the water got warmer, we started to grind our hips together. Ichigo let out a little moan which turned me on a bit. I felt his hands move down to my ass and he grabbed my cheeks, which made me gasp from a mix of pain and pleasure.

Ichigo took my gasp as a chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. As our tongues fought for control, Ichigo grabbed a bunch of my hair. _I shouldn't have told him that that turned me on. _Ichigo traced water drops down my chest, sopping to play with my abs for a little bit, before gripping my length with force. Renji let out a loud moan into Ichigo's mouth.

He squeezed my dick for a few more minutes before I finally had enough. "Stop fucking teasing me Ichi." I said to Ichigo. "What's the magic word?" Ichigo said with a smirk on his face. "Oh, we're not seriously doing this are we?" "Beg for me Renji." I sighed, not believing that he was actually going to make me beg. But I played along, only because I was really horny.

"Please Ichi… fuck me." I moaned in his ear. He spun me around and pushed me against the wall. I turned around to see him putting some shampoo on his fingers and then moving his hand down to my ass. "Are you ready Renji?" he asked seductively. "Fuck yes!" I yelled. He smirked before ramming his finger into me. I winced a little at the pain as Ichigo started moving his finger in my ass. "You're so tight Renji" he moaned in my ear. "Loosen up a bit, its only me." And then he hit 'the spot'. I cried out in pleasure while Ichigo shoved another finger inside of me. It hurt a little more when he started a scissoring motion inside of me.

This went on for another few minutes before he whispered in my ear, "I think you're ready Renji." He slowly pulled his fingers out before filling me with his length. He stayed in the same spot for a while, making sure that I was ready. "Move" I commanded. "with pleasure Renji" Ichigo moaned. I hardly felt him pull out before feeling him slam back into me. He adjusted himself and grabbed my hips so he could get deeper into me. After a few minutes, I shot my load against the shower wall. A few more thrusts and Ichigo shot his load into me.

We washed ourselves off and got dressed. "you know, you're still as cute as the first time I met you." I said to Ichigo, being a bit cliché. "shut up Renji." He said while smiling. We got under the covers of ichigo's small bed and laid down next to each other. As I wrapped my arms around him, he rested his head on my chest. "I love you Renji." He said below me. "I love you too, Ichigo" I said as I kissed him softly on the forehead before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**ICHIGO'S POV**

The weekend went by in a flash. I spent it mainly with Renji, just hanging out and walking around town. But things took a turn for the worse from here. On Monday morning, I waited for Renji like usual. He was 5 minutes late when my phone rang. It came up as a private number, and I was a bit hesitant to answer the phone. "H… Hello?" I said.

There was a violent cough on the other end of the line. "hey babe" the voice said followed by another large cough. "Renji?" I asked. "Did you catch a cold?" "Stating the obvious much, Ichigo?" he laughed which then turned into a small coughing fit. "Stop talking Renji. Stay at home today. I'll drop round your place after school to check up on you." I said caringly. "ok, thanks ichi." He said quietly.

He said goodbye before hanging up the phone. I grabbed my bag and then walked to school. It seemed longer than usual, mainly because I usually spent most of the walk talking with Renji. But I had to walk by myself this morning. As soon as I came close to the group, the questions started. "Where's Renji?" Orihime asked. I was about to answer her when Rukia screamed "Did you guys fight?!" right into my ear.

"Fucking hell Rukia!" I yelled. "Do you want me to go deaf?" she looked at me for a few seconds before looking at the ground with a sad look on her face. "sorry." She said quietly to me. "Guys, everything is fine. Renji just caught a cold, that's all." Both Rukia and Orihime looked relieved, while Uruyu and I just laughed at them for being so over-reactive. The laughter quickly stopped when we heard Byakuya chuckle, which is always a rare sight.

Once we recovered from the shock, the bell went, and we all went our separate ways. I had to walk by myself again to my home group class. Today was going to be so boring. I decided to send Renji a text. "2day is gonna b soooo boring Ren. Get better soon" I pressed send.

Just as I was putting my phone in my pocket, Grimmjow appeared in front of me. "morning Ichigo!" he said with a strange look on his face. "No Renji today?" "n… no, he's home sick today." I said nervously. _Why am I nervous?_ I thought to myself. _It's only Grimmjow. I have nothing to be nervous about._ "what's wrong Ichigo?" _Oh fuck, he's noticed. _"Nothing, I'm fine." I replied.

He looked at me with a look of confusion, like he thought that I was a mental patient. "well, since Renji isn't here today, mind if I sit with you?" He asked. _Renji said he was trouble, but from what I can tell there is nothing wrong with him. He seems like a nice guy. _"Yeah, sure sit down." I said with a small smile. "Thanks." He said with a grin.

He hung out with me during classes for the day, and I even invited him to hang with the group at lunch. It was awkward though because Byakuya and Rukia kept glaring at me like I had just killed someone. Just as I was leaving school, they stopped me and asked to see me. "Do you have any idea what you are doing you idiot."

Rukia said in a low, but angry voice. "W… What?!" I said with a shocked look on my face. "Hasn't Renji told you about him?" Rukia said, with a little more anger in her voice. "Who, Grimmjow?" I said to them both, although Rukia seemed to be doing the talking for both of them. "Yes idiot. Of course I'm talking about Grimmjow."

I thought back to last week. _"I knew him before I moved here. He caused shit for a lot of people, especially me. I'm worried he will try to turn you against me."_ Renji's words filled my head. "Well, yeah he did. But-"I was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing in my pocket. "Hello?" I answered. "Come to my house Ichigo, we need to talk."

The line went dead as soon as the sentence was finished. It was obvious it was Renji. But, like Rukia, his voice was quiet and angry. "I better go." I said as I turned to walk away from the two siblings. Before I could take two steps, I felt a soft hand grab my wrist. "Don't hurt him Ichigo." Rukia said quietly, but anger was still clear in her voice. I gave her a look telling her to let go of my wrist. "I wont." I said before walking to Renji's house. I gave a quick glance to Byakuya, who had more of a scowl than usual

**15 MINUTES LATER**

As I got to Renji's house, I suddenly felt nervous. I opened the door to his house to find him sitting on the couch. "Sit down Ichigo." he said to me, not even looking at me. I sat on the chair opposite him, thinking that he wouldn't want me sitting next to him if he was angry at me. "Rukia called me today. She said that you had been with Grimmjow today." " yeah I was, but-" "DID YOU EVEN CARE WHEN I TOLD YOU HE WAS TROUBLE?!" Renji interrupted.

A single tear was shed from his eye, and fell down his face to his chin. I couldn't look him in the eye right now. Not from anger, but from shame. "I did care Renji." I said softly. "I just thought I would give him a chance. Maybe he's changed since you saw him last." Renji started shaking from anger. "SCUM LIKE HIM DON'T CHANGE ICHIGO!" he yelled.

Just by looking at his face I could tell he would break down any minute now. He stopped yelling and tried to calm down. "Ichigo, when I said he was trouble, I didn't just mean your usual schoolyard bully. He did horrible things to people, and the only reason he gave them was that he thought it was fun." More tears started to fall from his eyes.

"What did he do to you, Renji?" he looked straight at me sand started shaking. I instantly realised that asking him that was a big mistake as even more tears formed. I jumped over next to him and pulled him close to me. "He seemed to like to torture me more than anyone else." He said.

Renji looked me straight in the eye. "He killed a 6 year old kid, and planted fake evidence so that I would be a main suspect. I was investigated for months, until I was cleared. Eventualy the case was closed, and one knows it was him. Even if had of went to the cops about it they wouldn't believe me. And that isn't even the worst thing that happened."

By now, streams of tears were flowing from Renji's eyes. I held him tighter and he wrapped his arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder for a few minutes. Still crying, Renji lifted his head and looked me dead in the eye. " I n-need you to p-promise me s-something Ichigo." For some reason I wasn't able to speak. So I just nodded into his shoulder.

"st-stay away from h-him. Please." He said before pulling me in close. I moved so I was looking straight at him. "I promise Renji." I managed to say before pulling him in for a kiss. "Can you stay here tonight Ichigo?" he asked. "I know I'm sick, but it would mean a lot to me."

I looked at him, smiled and said, "Of course Renji. I couldn't say no to you." I said before kissing him again. We said down on the couch for a while, holding each other tightly. Never wanting to let go of each other. Eventually, Renji fell asleep in my arms. I kissed him softly on the forehead. Then I sat up slowly, not wanting to wake Renji up, and went to cook dinner for him and me.

I looked in the fridge for anything I could cook up, but obviously he hadn't been shopping in a while. Luckily he had a bit of ham, so I made a few sandwiches. "Renji." I said softly. "Renji, wake up. I've made dinner." His eyes slowly fluttered open and looked at me. He smiled softly before stretching and yawning. "You look cute when you just wake up." I said while smirking, making Renji blush a shade not unlike his hair. "shut up." He said quietly before biting into one of the sandwiches. I laughed before biting into my own. We talked and watched a bit of TV before falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
